


The Pride Flag

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Touring, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler is not sure if holding the pride flag was a good idea.





	The Pride Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyewopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyewopen/gifts).



> Domi, thank you for always finding the time to freak out/fangirl over TOP with me. This one is for you. You're the strongest person I've ever known. I love you, keep going ♥
> 
> \---
> 
> Russian translation available [ **here** ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7534839). 

Usually, after the show ends, Tyler can’t keep his mouth shut. He’s chatty, he laughs a lot and cracks one joke after another, not being able to sit still in one place for longer than ten minutes. Josh is aware that it’s just his way to deal with a post-show adrenaline that’s still running through his veins. Josh is used to it. He loves seeing Tyler happy.

However, this time something feels off. Josh knows that there’s something wrong as soon as they climb off the stage and Tyler’s smile immediately disappears. He watches him carefully when they go separate ways to their dressing rooms for a quick shower, he watches him when they sneak out of the venue looking for an open place to eat. Most people go to bed at this hour. For them, it’s dinner time.

During their slow walk down the street, Josh does most of the talking. He even orders for Tyler after the singer says: _it’s too hard to decide, can you choose something for me?_ and walks away to find a table. It’s slightly concerning, the way his shoulders slump in defeat and his face stays emotionless.

When Josh brings their food to the table, Tyler looks down at his meal and sighs. He starts unwrapping his burger but before he takes the first bite, his Adam’s apple bobbles up and down and it looks like the singer is fighting nausea. Josh knows it’s not because he chose the wrong thing - he ordered Tyler’s favorite. It’s definitely something else and it’s nothing good. After years of knowing each other, Josh is aware that Tyler always loses his appetite when he’s stressed or overwhelmed.

„Are you alright?” The drummer asks gently, not wanting to startle Tyler.

„Yeah. Yes, of course.” The singer replies, putting his burger down and aiming for French fries instead. He puts one in his mouth and chews against his will like a child who doesn’t want to be scolded by their parents for picking on their food.

„And the real answer?”

Tyler gives up on the fries. He wipes his fingers with a napkin and looks around the table.

„No RedBull?” He asks instead.

„You know it’s too late for RedBull.”

„And that’s where you’re wrong!” Tyler says, grinning but the smile never reaches his eyes. Josh knows it’s a desperate try to change the subject. „It’s never too late for RedBull.”

„Mhm.” Josh hums, slowly chewing on his food. „It is for you. You need some sleep. We have a show tomorrow.”

 

Tyler does everything he can to avoid the conversation about what’s bothering him and Josh decides to let it go. He knows that Tyler will eventually come to him if he can’t solve the problem on his own.

He’s not wrong. It’s not long after they go back to the tour bus and settle in their beds when Tyler rolls out of his bunk, lands on his feet and crosses the small aisle in two steps. He pulls the curtain to Josh’s bunk open and without a word starts climbing inside.

It’s nothing new or surprising for Josh. He simply rolls onto his back and shifts towards the edge of the mattress to make some room for the singer who crawls over him, immediately diving under the covers and attaches himself to the drummer’s side.

Josh wraps his arm around Tyler and lets the younger man rest his head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through the singer’s short hair and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Tyler doesn’t speak for a long time and Josh doesn’t rush him. He doesn’t want to stress Tyler even more, especially when the singer is already trembling in his arms.

„It’s okay.” Josh whispers, lips ghosting over Tyler’s skin, fingers still playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. „You’re okay.”

Tyler nods and finds Josh’s other hand. He laces their fingers together and squeezes them tightly.

„I held the flag, Josh.” He says quietly, letting out a long and shaky exhale.

The flag? Josh frowns, not sure what Tyler is talking about. He slowly rewinds the whole night in his head, song after song, trying to understand the issue. And then it hits him: _the flag_. The pride flag that Tyler took from someone in the crowd during _Holding On To You_ and wrapped around his shoulders.

Josh’s heart swells. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s proud of his best friend for taking such a big step or because Tyler sounds like he’s hurting inside. It’s not something that should trouble the younger man’s mind so much. Other artists do it all the time (including their close friends: Brendon and Halsey), more and more bands show their support for the LGBT community during their shows and no one ever thinks twice about it. But Josh knows Tyler, knows his way of thinking, knows his mind, knows his fears, knows how much he cares about things that shouldn’t matter so much.

Because the fact that Tyler took the pride flag shouldn’t be such a big deal, at least not for the singer. It should be something normal, something that wouldn’t cause him so much stress. It shouldn’t be a big deal for him but it was, it _is_ and seeing Tyler struggling so much hurts Josh more than he thought it would be.

„Do you regret holding it?” Josh asks carefully.

„I don’t know.” Tyler admits quietly, clinging to Josh’s side even more.

He seeks comfort and safety and Josh doesn’t waste any time before he rolls onto his side and ends up facing Tyler. He cradles the singer in his arms and tucks his head under his chin. He starts rubbing circles between his best friend’s shoulder blades, exactly the way Tyler likes it.

„You did an amazing thing.” The drummer says. „I’m very proud of you.”

„I’ve always promised myself not to take any sides and-”

„You weren’t taking sides, Tyler.”

„No, you don’t understand.” The singer mumbles against Josh’s chest but then pulls away a little bit to make his words sound clearer. „I’ve never done something like this before. But last night, the flag was there and it was an impulse, you know? Because there’s so much crap going on in _their_ community all the time - they think I don’t see it, they think I don’t care - but I care. I just wanted to show them that I’m with them, that I- that I _care_. Most people, they were happy. They smiled and cried and screamed their thank yous at me. But then I looked to the side and I saw that one guy looking at me with so much disgust and hate... It was written all over his face, Josh. He looked at me like I betrayed his whole family.”

„Ty, you can’t let one person decide for you what you should and shouldn’t do.” Josh says. „Our music is for everyone. No exceptions.”

„I know but-” Tyler hesitates. „I’ve always had a hard time coming to terms with certain... subjects. I- I think I finally feel ready to acknowledge some things and maybe even speak up about them but I’m- I- Josh.” He lets out a sob and the drummer pulls him close to his chest again. „This is so hard. Why is everything so hard?”

„Listen. What you did back there, it was truly great and I think you’re aware of how long our fans have waited for something like this to happen. And you did it. With this tiny gesture, you confirmed that you want our shows to be a safe space for _everyone_. You showed your support and acceptance towards the LGBT community, you made the kids feel loved and validated. Everyone deserves to know that they’re important and respected.” Josh says, rubbing Tyler’s arm. „If someone doesn’t agree with certain lifestyles, that’s their problem. There’s no place for hate at our shows, you’ve told people about it many times now. Love your neighbor, right? What you did tonight required courage and I can’t tell you enough how proud of you I am. You have nothing to be sorry for, you have nothing to be afraid or ashamed of, you have nothing to doubt in. You proved your maturity, you proved that you’re growing. You proved that you’re ready to face more aspects of life, even those not very comfortable ones.”

„But...” Tyler starts but his voice trails off and he lets out a shaky breath.

„You’re fine. You did the right thing, I promise.”

There’s a heavy moment of silence as Tyler takes his time to process everything Josh said. It’s impossible to see the singer’s face in the darkness of the bunk and only his irregular breathing tells Josh that Tyler is either crying or he’s really close to it.

Josh tries his best to comfort him. He holds him close, wraps the covers even more tightly around his frame and keeps hushing him like a mother would hush her distressed baby.

„Thank you.” Tyler says eventually, sniffling as quietly as he can. He tries to hide the fact that his emotions took over but there’s nothing discreet about the way he wipes his cheeks. Now Josh is certain that there were tears involved. „I love you.”

„That’s kinda gay.” Josh teases.

For a moment he wants to take it back, remembering that the subject is delicate and it’s a dangerous ground to walk on. But the way Tyler responds proves that his best friend is back and Josh can’t stop himself from grinning.

„The way you’ve been kissing my face for the last half an hour is kinda gay too but hey, do you hear me complaining?”

„I can stop.”

„Don’t you dare.”

Josh giggles. He plants a kiss on the tip of Tyler’s nose and then another on his forehead.

„I love you too.”

„Gaaaay.”

„I’m willing to wrap myself in the pride flag every night and paint my drums rainbow if it means that I’ll see you being confident and happy on stage without worrying about what sad, hateful people think about you and your actions.”

„You’re such a sap.”

„I am your sap.”

„You’re my sap.” Tyler confirms.

„You know what’s funny, though?” Josh asks and the singer hums, letting him know that he’s listening. „That you did it in Washington of all places.”

Tyler freezes. He doesn’t say anything for a long moment but then he groans loudly and hides his face in the crook of the drummer’s neck.

„They’re gonna bring politics into this, aren’t they?”

„Probably.”

„I hate politics.”

„I know.” Josh smiles. „But hey, let them think what they want, yeah?”

„Yeah.” Tyler sighs. „Can I stay here?”

„You wouldn’t go away even if I asked you to.”

„No. No, I wouldn’t. You’re right.” The singer admits and shifts, making himself more comfortable. „Kiss my face some more?”

„ _Gay_.”

„Mhm... Maybe I am. But only for you.”

Josh smiles even wider. He spends the next ten minutes peppering kisses all over Tyler’s face.


End file.
